Redemption
by ACoolPenName
Summary: Kazuki Kominato, brother of Haruichi and Ryousuke has always dreamed of playing on the same field as his brothers, but after a freak accident Kazuki is no longer sought after by Seido. Instead of being on the same team as his brothers, Kazuki is forced to a small boarding school on the outskirts of Tokyo. Summary sucks, Story is MUCH better!
1. Chapter UNO

**A/N: I've been watching Diamond no Ace for a grip now, I eventually read all the Manga chapters and can't wait any longer for chapter 238 to come out. So to cope with my Diamond no Ace withdrawal I've decided I'll try my first ever fanfic. Please if you could leave a review, and tell me how I can improve my writing it would be greatly appreciated. :p onto the story.**

* * *

_"I will beat Seido." Kazuki whispered to himself, looking up at the scoreboard._

"_We only have a one run lead, two outs, bottom of the ninth." Kazuki took off his hat, wiping his forehead to get the sweat off. "Man, it's hot out today."_

_Looking at the batters box, Kazuki frowns noticing the person in the batters box all too well. "Haruichi. You sure have grown over the past couple of years. I haven't seen you since I left for this school."_

_Getting into his windup stance, Kazuki looks over to first base. "I almost forgot they had somebody on base, I can't let up a hit here."_

_Taking a deep breath, Kazuki looks back over to the batters box. "I guess it's now or never." Kazuki smiles as he winds up, putting all of his might into his pitch._

_Most people would not be able to hit this type of pitch. A slider, right to bottom inside corner, but Haruichi wasn't most people. The ball made impact with the wood of Haruichi's bat. The ball sailed over all the fielders' heads and over the fence. __**A homerun.**_

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat, Kazuki looks over to his alarm clock. _2 am... Usually that dream wakes me up earlier than that._ Kazuki thought, sitting upwards on the bed.

Rubbing his eyes, and stretching out his arms, Kazuki looks over to the desk near the door. On top of the desk was a gray baseball glove. _Tomorrow Summer Camp starts for baseball again. This time I will face Seido in the tournament, and I will beat them no matter the cost. _Kazuki let his head fall back down onto the pillow. Looking up at the ceiling, he slowly drifts off back to sleep, continuing to think of how he was going to single handily beat Seido and take his team to Koshien.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock erupted, waking up Kazuki instantly. Immediately Kazuki slammed his hand on the off button and got up out of the bed. Walking over to the shower located in his dorm, he quickly got in and out. Brushing his teeth, and getting dressed in his school baseball practice uniform. Walking over to the mirror. Kazuki looks up to himself, His hair reached down to his chin, (Oddly enough it was pink). He looked at his light blue eyes for a second, before looking down to his face. Kazuki knew he wasn't the best looking fellow around, but he was at the very least average, maybe even above average in some peoples eyes. He smiled showing off his teeth, most people say his best feature is his smile. Kazuki laughed at himself for checking himself out.

Looking down to his uniform, He observed the team colors, gray, white, and black. He looked at the name of the school, written in gray letters, and outlined in black. The rest of the uniform was white, but the name of the school was written in big letters across the chest of the uniform. He read the name of the school out loud. "Katayama."

Putting his hand over the name of the school, he closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. _Please. I will do anything to get a shot at Seido this year. This year especially. Both of my brothers are on the team this year, and it would mean the world to me if I could show them how much I have grown._ Kazuki opened his eyes, and looked at his alarm clock. Noticing that if he didn't leave right now, he wouldn't be able to make it to practice on time. Walking over to the desk next to the door, he grabbed his glove, hat, and his bat bag. Walking out of the door and onto the practice field.

* * *

Kazuki looked around at the field, most of the starters were there already. Stretching or tossing a ball around, Kazuki could feel that everybody was tense. Even the third year starters were tense, even though they should set an example and lighten up the atmosphere none of them attempted that. It was silent, until Kazuki arrived onto the field and dropped his bag.

"Why is everyone so quiet?!, You guys should be jumping up and down with excitement. We've gone further than anyone in Katayama baseball history!" Kazuki said aloud, looking around to all the starters. Some of them smiled to Kazuki, and nodded their heads.

"You're right Kazuki, but everyone here knows we couldn't of gotten this far without you." Ryu the tall and lanky first baseman replied back.

Kazuki shook his head. "Everyone here played a major part in being here today. Without any of you, I wouldn't be able to pitch the way I do. I trust you guys with every pitch I throw because even when I make a mistake pitching, I know my fielders will have my back." Kazuki smiled, putting his hat and glove on.

Those that weren't smiling at Kazuki's first attempt to cheer them up now were smiling ear to ear. Even though there was some concern naming Kazuki the ace and team captain only as a second year, they were quickly brushed off. Kazuki showed great leadership qualities even as a first year. He eventually was named captain shortly after the last captain's retirement. Kazuki first refused the offer, telling the coach that there was many third years that deserved the honor instead of him. Even though he refused, even the third years agreed Kazuki should be the captain. Eventually Kazuki warmed up to it, and accepted the offer and has never looked back.

"Ahem." A loud cough, surprised all of the players. Kazuki turned around to see the coach standing right behind him. The coach was a short, fat man. A long black beard compensated for his bald head.

"Coach Daiken. We are ready to practice when you are!" Kazuki yelled aloud, punching the inside of his glove.

"Haha. I know you are always ready." Daiken looked around the field, looking at all the starters. "I called this starter only practice because I want to formally congratulate you on being the first ever Katayama team to make it this far in history." The whole team started clapping after Coach Daiken addressed the team. Waiting for the clapping to die down, Daiken started again. "Although you have made it this far, it is no excuse to get lazy. Practices will be harder, longer, and more intense than we have ever done." The whole team looked at Coach Daiken, their faces all laid serious expressions. "This team has potential to be a dark horse in this tournament. I believe we can beat any team, anytime, any place, if we set our minds to it. These practices will expose your weaknesses. We will then work on your weaknesses, so that this team will not have a weakness. The old saying goes Your as strong as your weakest link." Coach Daiken paused for a second, before picking up a bat lying down near home plate. "Get ready for hell."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was basically to set up the foundation of the story. Much more will be added on about Kazuki, like why he joined Katayama, why he wants to beat Seido so bad, ETC. How did i do for my first ever chapter? was it any good? :p please read and review !**


	2. Chapter DOS

**A/N: Hello peoples of fanfic :p. Although my first chapter didn't get much buzz at ALL, ima still write. Anyways thanks if you read my story though. Don't forget to leave reviews even if they roasting my story idgaf lmaooo.**

* * *

Kazuki looked at the coach standing at home plate. They had been practicing since early morning, and the sun was just now setting on the horizon. Taking off his hat, Kazuki wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jersey.

"Alright boys, one more time around and we're done!" Yelled Coach Daiken, looking around to all the fielders

"Yes sir!" All of the players said in unison, getting into their defensive stances

The ball soon went around the entire diamond before Coach Daiken looked at the pitchers mound. Sending a quick ground ball to the pitchers mound, Kazuki charged the ball. A routine play for any fielder, but the ball took a awkward hop right before it got into Kazuki's glove. Kazuki picked his glove up at the last second, picking the ball off in mid-air, before reaching into the glove and taking the ball out. Kazuki set his feet, and launced the ball at first. The ball hit the glove right in the pocket. A great play capped off the long and exhausting afternoon. All the players huddled around the pitchers mound, waiting for Coach Daiken to dismiss the team.

"Alright fellas, you know what tomorrow is. Tomorrow is the day we all have been dreaming of. The long grueling hours of the past few weeks will pay off tomorrow. You guys will take this country by surprise and we will arrive on the Koshien stage!" Coach Daiken looked around, nodding to Kazuki giving him permission to send off the team.

Putting his hand in the middle of the huddle, Kazuki looked around to his fellow teammates. "You guys are the best teammates I could of asked for. Every time I make a mistake, you guys cheer me up and cheer me on. We could be down by 20 runs and you'll never lose hope." As Kazuki's speech went on, more hands started to fill into the middle. All the players looked intently to their captain, and ace.

"Now! Let's go kick some ass!" Kazuki yelled, looking down to his teammates with fire in his eyes.

"Katayama on 3! Katayama on 3! One, Two, Three!" Kazuki yelled at the top of his lungs, staring up to the sky.

"_**Katayama!**"_ The team yelled in unison. The noise echo'd out to the afternoon sky, everyone on the team was ready.

* * *

The dorm room was quiet. The only noise coming from the bugs outside the window, and the ceiling fan spinning rapidly above everything in the room. Kazuki could not get to sleep under these conditions, he was going to be pitching in the opening game of the tournament tomorrow. This game wasn't just any other game, it decided if Katayama would live to play another game of baseball this season.

Katayama pulled for their bracket in the tournament, and to the dismay of many they got paired up with _Maimon West High _who they will play tomorrow in the tournament opener, _Akikawa Academy _who would play _Shiken High, Yakushi High _would play _Ichidaisan High _and last but not least _Public Murata East High _would play _**Seido**_** High**. When Kazuki heard that they could play Seido so early in the tournament, he almost squealed like a little girl. A chance to show Seido that it was a mistake to pass up on him was right around the corner, and he wasn't going to let other teams end his journey. He was determined to show Seido, no the Nation that he was the top pitcher.

* * *

The day had finally come. The bus pulled up to a large stadium located just outside of Tokyo. Kazuki stayed seated for a couple minutes, letting the bus empty out before getting his stuff ready. Grabbing all his bat bag by the strap, he pulled it over his neck letting it rest on his shoulder. Behind him, Kazuki heard a loud _Clump!_. Looking back, Kazuki saw all of his things had fallen out his bag. He had forgotten to zip up his bag. Sighing, Kazuki bent down and picked up all of his equipment. Making sure everything was in the bag, he double checked the zipper. _Secured. _Kazuki thought in his head, laughing a little bit. Getting off the bus, Kazuki looked around for a little bit. He couldn't find his team anywhere in the area. Pulling out his phone, Kazuki looked at the time. _2:30... We still got a half an hour before the game starts. _Kazuki walked away from the bus to the stadium's main doors.

Looking around for a little bit, Kazuki still couldn't find his team. Even looking at the field, they still weren't out there. _They must be in the locker room or something._ Kazuki turned around, and looked up to the stands. _Damn! There is a lot of peo-... _Kazuki looked up at the top row, squinting to get a better look. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"**Seido.**" Kazuki said under his breathe. Staring up at them, they all seemed to not have a care in the world. While Kazuki was tense, they all seemed calm and collected. Kazuki let a small smile gather before it quickly disappeared. _Where are they? _Kazuki looked around the team once more, and couldn't seem to find his brothers. Thinking that they probably were in the bathroom or something, Kazuki turned around only to run into a short, brown haired kid in a Seido uniform.

Before Kazuki looked down to see the Seido uniform the kid had on, he aplogized. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay..." The kid was about to walk up the steps, when he saw Kazuki's uniform.

"Hey! You play for Katayama! I play for Seido, may you have the best of luck, and may we see eachother in the tournament!" The brown haired kid yelled aloud, getting some stares from people in the crowd. Sending out his hand for a handshake, the brown haired kid announced his name. "My name is Eijun Sawamura! Ace of Seido High!" Before Kazuki could shake Sawamura's hand, a figure appeared behind Sawamura. The figure swiftly sent a kick, that landed right on Sawamura's back.

"Idiot! Just because we told you to mind your manners, doesn't mean you can go around announcing your name to everyone" The figure said from behind Sawamura.

"Kuramochi why do you always have to kick me!" Sawamura turned around, yelling at Kuramochi.

Everybody in the nearby stands were staring at the encounter. Even the rest of the Seido team were looking down to the three, wondering what was going on.

"Shut up idiot, people are starting to stare." Kuramochi said in a calm voice, before grabbing Sawamura by the collar. "Now you're coming with me." Kuramochi looked past Sawamura for a second, looking down to Kazuki. Observing, the figure he realized his hair was pink just like Ryosuke and Haruichi. Shrugging it off as a coincidence Kuramochi said his apologizes to Kazuki. "Sorry for this idiot here," Kuramochi said, looking down to Sawamura for a second, before looking back to Kazuki. "Sorry if he did anything to you, he can be annoying at times."

Sawamura was about to say something, when he saw the eyes of Kuramochi look down to him. _Fierce._ Sawamura thought about it for a second, before choosing not to speak and be hit again.

"He didn't do anything, sorry if I did anything to him. I accidentally bumped into him on my way to the locker room." Kazuki admitted scratching the back of his head, laughing a little bit. "Thing is I don't know where the locker room is at all."

"I'll show you, but before I do I have to escort this idiot to his seat." Kuramochi said lowly, keeping his fierce eyes on Sawamura. Still having a grip on Sawamura's collar, Kuramochi dragged Sawamura up to the rest of the team, before sitting him down. "Alright guys, I gotta go show that dude the locker room before his game starts." Kuramochi started down the stairs before, he looked back to the team. "And please for the love of god, keep an eye on Sawamura."

Turning back around, Kuramochi noticed that not only was there one pink hair person there but there was three. The pink trio seemed to be staring at eachother, not making any moves nor any movements. The smallest of the pink hairs was the first to make a move.

"**B-..Brother!**" Haruichi yelled aloud, before running to the Katayama pitcher giving him a hug.

The Seido team stood there shocked, looking at the scene unfold.

"What did Haruichi just call him?" Kawakami whispered to Tanba, who had his arms crossed watching.

"I believe he called him "Brother."" Tanba replied, looking back at Kawakami.

"**W-..WHAT?!**" The entire Seido team yelled aloud.

* * *

**A/N: :O getting interesting eh?... Eh?...**


End file.
